


Conference Call

by mikuridaigo



Series: Lessons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Otome Week 2017, Creampie, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Open Relationships, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: Allura's been too busy at work to eat, sleep, or pay attention to her boyfriend. Lance comes up with an idea of a distraction, and Keith and Shiro follow alongFor Allura Otome Week (Late, but here it is)





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoboKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoboKitty/gifts).



> This was originally for Allura Otome Week Day 3: Competition. Allura's boys vs work, who would win?
> 
> This is also part of my series Lessons, in which Allura and Keith are in a relationship, but engage in sex with Shiro and Lance who are also in a relationship. Don't have to read the first two for context, but if you're interested those stories are there!
> 
> Thank you for reading. Un-beta'd so any errors will be fixed if pointed out :) enjoy!

Keith somehow felt out of place whenever he entered Allura’s office space. It wasn’t that she didn't want him there (far from it, she  _ always  _ invited him during his lunch breaks ), but rather it was the stares of confusion and anger from the other workers. 

Keith dressed professionally-- in a button up shirt with tie and slacks. He looked like the other office workers in her building, except he didn’t  _ carry _ the attitude. 

Allura was more than serious when she worked; she was the commander of the ship. Each worker had a duty, and if they weren’t performing they were bringing down the vessel. Everyone was alert, working hard, and ready for their next assignment.

So whenever Keith entered just to see his girlfriend, he received dirty looks from the cubicles. They didn’t have to talk, but they said he wasn’t meant to be there-- to waste the time of their boss, despite the fact she invited him. 

Lance wasn’t particularly helping either. He came in, full swagger and ready to flirt and wink with anyone. That only garnered more unwanted attention.

Keith hooked his finger in Lance’s collar and dragged him faster to the giant double doors at the end of the floor. “Will you stop it?!” 

“What? These people need to loosen up.” Lance held out his finger guns at a girl, who just rolled her eyes. “Or get laid. Everyone is so stressed.”

“That’s because fucking Zarkon is trying to buy them out. She’s doing everything to prevent that.”

“Ah… well I guess that’s excusable. But she needs a break too. She’s been kinda snippy.”

Keith couldn’t argue with that. The last few weeks she had been coming home late, still talking on the phone; or working through the entire weekend on her laptop and several conference calls. After word got out about some shady business Zarkon’s company was planning, Allura had been working non-stop to ensure her company and her workers were safe. 

Keith supported her one-hundred percent, making sure to get whatever she needed to make her life a little easier. He did want her to take it back a bit though. She drank so much coffee on the weekend he was sure her blood pressure was through the roof.

Lance entered her office without knocking, about to announce their presence when Allura raised her voice. She had her back turned to them, facing her giant window. Her hand was pressed in her ear, talking to someone via Bluetooth. 

Shiro sat on a chair with a bagged lunch in his hands. He smiled at Lance and gave him a kiss after Keith closed the door.

“She’s been on the phone for ages.” Shiro said.

“Aw man, I wanted to have lunch outside.”

Keith shrugged. “We can just have it in here. I’ll try and get her to eat.”

“Good luck.” Shiro said. “Unless it’s caffeinated she won’t touch it.”

Shiro unpacked their bento lunches, since he had extra time to make them. Keith always loved Shiro’s cooking and was looking forward to eating it. He was also looking forward for Allura to relax, but at this rate it was obviously not happening. 

As Shiro and Lance everything up by a smaller table, Keith walked over to her and hugged her from behind. He felt her stiffen for a moment before relaxing into his touch. She leaned back into him, craning her neck so he could leave light kisses on her exposed skin. She was warm  from pacing around so much. 

“Well check them again,” Allura yelled into her Bluetooth, “Get your team to recheck all firewalls, back walls, whatever dark walls our servers have. Nothing will penetrate through.”

Lance snicked “Pfft-- penetrate.”

Keith shot him a dirty glare while Shiro lightly kicked Lance’s leg. “Leave her be, without these precautions Zarkon may pull something.”

Lance leaned back in his chair. “God it’s a good thing we didn’t go for business, right Keith? The most stressful thing we deal with is that one frat boy and his gang.”

Keith kissed Allura once more before joining them on the table. “The guy who disrupts class at any given point? I took care of him easily.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow. “... how?”

“He can’t say,” Lance said smugly, “He’ll get fired.”

Keith shrugged. “It’d be worth it though. Besides I have a rich girlfriend.”

“Those numbers were not the same ten minutes ago McLoughlin! Do I have to go down there myself and show you? Good! Now look again!”

All three winced at her tone. “I mean,” Lance started, “I’m all for her commanding me but this is a turn off.”

“We’re here for lunch Lance, not for a quickie.” Shiro said sternly. 

“I know, but Princess is so wound up it’s stressing me out. Keith, have you not gone down on her?”

Despite years of knowing Lance, and sleeping with him several times, Keith still choked on his food. “A-uh?!”

“Hey, don’t die yet Mullet. Not trying to insult you.” Lance said as of matter of fact. “I’m asking because I found a solution to Allura’s problem.”

“Lance, don’t you think I’ve  _ tried _ that?”

Lance crossed his arms. “I don’t know, have you?”

Keith shut his mouth right there. He didn’t want to admit, but he was completely failing at trying to relax his girlfriend. At some point he did start to try and go down on her, taking off her panties and teasing her as much as possible, but whoever she was on the phone with that night really pissed her off, and she completely forgot about Keith. 

He wouldn’t say how that more or less hurt his pride, but if that wasn’t going to get her attention, what would?

“Lance, what are you doing?” Shiro asked as Lance approached Allura. 

“Going to start so Keith can finish her. Shiro join in anytime, because I think it’ll take three guys to at least get her off the phone.”

Allura still had her back to them as she leaned her hand on the glass window. Her other hand was in her earpiece, pressing down on a button so she could better hear the other person. 

Lance immediately went for her chest, cupping her clothed breaths in his hands. He gave her a light squeeze as he bumped his crotch to her skirt. Allura’s voice stayed just as steady and angry with the other person.

Lance looked back with a frown. Keith shrugged, giving him the ‘I told you so’ look. 

Shiro turned to Keith. “I mean, it can’t hurt to try, right? She’ll need to eat eventually. And properly socialize.” 

Taking Keith’s hand, Shiro led him to Allura. While Keith just stood by, Shiro joined Lance, first kissing his boyfriend before moving to her front side. He unbuttoned her blouse to give Lance better access. Once open, Lance’s hands wandered under her bra to properly feel her. Shiro stared at her face, waiting for a response. She seemed to take note with what they were doing, but stayed on the phone. “And our assets in Asia? I want to talk to Kim over in Seoul.”

Both men turned to Keith with dumb pouts, as if begging Keith to help them. Keith shrugged and waved his hand in a shooing motion, telling them to just continue.

They may have missed it, but Keith definitely didn’t. There was a small glint in her eyes as she quickly made eye contact with Keith. She knew what they were trying to do but she wasn’t going to give in just yet. 

It was their little game, and Keith was going to play.

He liked to see Lance and Shiro all over her. He loved to see her so pleasured, moaning their names and begging for more, while Keith just sat back and enjoyed. But now Allura wasn’t going to easily let Keith have that. All three of them would have to work hard to get her going-- to see if they could tear her away from her job. 

Keith crossed his arms, ignoring the hard-on that was growing in his pants. 

Shiro sank down to his knees while Lance unzipped her skirt. It fell to her feet, which she casually stepped out of and kicked away. She was wearing her red lace panties, the ones Keith bought for her birthday. 

Shiro buried his face into her crotch, leaving small kisses on the front fabric and on each lacy flower. Allura’s leg shook slightly. “Yes, I’ll hold till she picks up.”

Lance’s grin was like the cheshire cat. “Oooohh Allura. Can Shiro eat you out? Pretty please?”

Allura’s eyes assumed boredom, just an act for the game. “I suppose so, but this call is super important.”

“Hey Allura,” Keith said, returning the same stoic tone, “You’re not closing your blinds?”

They were on the highest floor, but the building across from them was an apartment complex with just as many floors. Someone might see. Hell, someone was probably watching. 

“No, the natural light helps me think.” She tilted her head at Shiro. “”Well, are you two going to do something? Oh! Kim-- .” She quickly switched to Korean.

Keith saw the small twitch in Shiro’s eye as he pulled her panties down. Lance’s smile never faded as he gave her a light tug, signaling her towards her desk. Allura nodded, allowing the two to lead her properly. 

She sat on her desk, next to a stack of papers and folders. Shiro pushed her desk chair out of the way. Lance crawled behind her, resting on his knees while massaging her breasts. Shiro spread her legs open, giving him and the people across the street a nice view of her pussy.

Keith joined Shiro’s side, noting how wet she actually was. Allura’s attention was still on the call.

“Keith?” Shiro offered.

“You go first.” Keith said. “I’ll just watch.”

Her eyes gleamed at him.

Shiro returned to her. His tongue stuck out with the first lick between her folds, promptly ignoring her throbbing clit. Her toes curled, but her voice stayed the same. 

Lance left small kisses on her neck and shoulders as he slipped off her blouse. She easily complied, letting the fabric fall off her arms as he threw it across the room. One hand cupped her, playing with her nipple while the other one joined Shiro at her naval. 

Shiro stuck his tongue inside her, resulting in a small shiver down her back. Lance took that moment to squeeze her clit between two fingers, rubbing softly while Shiro continued to kick her. Her hands fell to the side of the desk. Her leg kicked out as a response, knocking over a stack of papers. 

Keith stepped closer to the scene when Allura grabbed him by his tie. Their faces were just inches apart, but she made no move of doing anything else. “Yes, thank you Kim. McLoughlin, are you there?” 

Raising his eyebrow, Keith pulled back and undid his tie. He wrapped the fabric around his hand, and then grabbed Lance by his neck to pull him into a hard kiss.

It took the other three by surprise, which just made it better for Keith. Allura liked to watch him make out with Lance, while Shiro’s jealousy began to bubble. 

Lance easily fell into his kiss, slipping his tongue in his mouth. Keith made sure Allura and Shiro saw they way their tongues touched, tasting each other without the other partner. Shiro’s response was to suck on her swollen clit, resulting in a small yelp from Allura. Shiro seemed smug from that.

“Y-yes I’m fine McLoughlin. What was that…?”

When Lance and Keith parted Keith handed Lance his tie and tilted his head to the desk. Lance immediately caught on, and gently took Allura’s hands behind her back. She complied as she spoke, allowing Lance to bound her hands. 

“Keep her legs spread Shiro.” Keith whispered. “Get her nice and wet for Lance. He’s going to fuck her first.”

The groan from Shiro was low as he obeyed. Pushing her legs as far as he could, Shiro dove back into her cunt, leaving her completely wet and loose. 

Allura tugged lightly on the bounds, showing them that they did a good job. She was ready for whatever they were going to do to her. 

Shiro stood up so she could see how his face was dripping with her slick. 

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Lance groaned as he crashed his lips with Shiro, licking up all her juices. “Hmm, you two taste good together.”

Allura smirked and returned to her call. “And you are sure our servers in Europe are also secure?”

Lance took Shiro’s spot between her legs. As he undid his belt, Allura looked at Keith. “Yes that’ll be all, goodbye McLoughlin.”

Keith removed her bluetooth and turned it off. “Does that mean we win?”

“It means I have another call in ten minutes. And I might pick it up depending on what you guys do.”

Lance cupped Allura’s face and kissed her. “Challenge accepted Princess.”

With his cock out, Lance lined himself with her entrance and slowly pushed in. Allura closed her eyes with a moan, wanting to fall back on the table. Her angle was slightly awkward, and her bound arms would hurt her, so Keith held her up.

Lance was buried deep as he hid his face in her shoulder. Shiro’s hand rubbed his back, cooing him to go on. “Make her proud Lance.” Shiro said. “We don’t want to lose to Kaufman in Germany.”

“I don’t know, Kaufman has a way with words.” Allura teased. “And German guys-uaaah!” 

Lance’s first thrust was long and hard, almost pulling out to the tip before slamming back into her. She no longer had control of her voice as she threw her head back in pleasure. 

“Heh, that’s what I thought Princess.” Lance said, moving his hips the same way. 

“A-aaahhnng. T-thought what Lance?” She managed on the fifth thrust. “I still plaaaan-- aaah fuck-- to pick up the phone! Oh right there, right there!”

Keith grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back. “So we’ll need to shut you up huh? Shiro, your turn. Lance, pull out for a second.”

The whines Lance and Allura emitted were all too cute, but Keith wasn’t going to keep them away from each other for that long. 

Keith maneuvered her body so that she was kneeling on her desk. Keith bent her down to expose her pussy to Lance. Allura’s face was now on the same level as Shiro’s bulging crotch. He held her by her tied arms to keep her balanced. “Go, suck on him, keep your pretty mouth busy so you don’t have to take that call.”

Shiro undid his belt, letting his pants and boxers fall to the floor. He stood up big with precome already forming. 

Allura gleamed at Keith. “Make me.”

With his other hand gripping her hair, Keith shoved her mouth on Shiro’s cock. She easily took him in, swallowing as much as possible, only gagging when she had him halfway. Keith helped her pull out, and once she had enough air she took him back in, suckling gently at his head and lapping his cum. 

Lance was back to her cunt, moving his hips in a slow dance to hit her hard. 

Keith couldn’t hear her with Shiro in her mouth, but the strained moans meant she was loving every moment. 

Sweat glistened her dark skin, her bangs sticking to her forehead, and pussy dripping with her own wetness. Keith could see the bluetooth lighting up with a call. He smiled and held her hair. “Looks like Kaufman is trying to call. Shall I put him on?”

Her reply was a snarky growl, which turned into another moan. 

“That’s what I thought.” Keith said. “No more conference calls okay? Just focus on this. Focus on them.”

Allura’s tongue relaxed around Shiro, who moved with gentle thrusts, making sure she doesn’t choke. Lance leaned over her body, pulling Shiro’s tie so he could kiss his boyfriend. Shiro complied, but stopped his movements on Allura to focus on Lance.

Allura responded by swallowing Shiro all the way down to her throat. She felt Shiro jolt as he released Lance. “A-Allura!”

She pulled off with a wet pop, licking the saliva and precum off the side of her mouth. “Yes Shiro?”

“Holy shit,” Lance gasped, “That was fucking hot.”

Allura didn’t have to turn her head. “You liked that Lance?” Before Lance replied she took Shiro again, earning another physical reaction from Shiro. 

Lance stopped his movements as well, completely mesmerized with how Allura just easily swallowed his boyfriend. Shiro was, in no doubt, the biggest of the three, and Allura took him like she was just eating a popsicle. 

Lance yelped when Keith’s hands found their way over his chest. Allura seemed to have her balance, so Keith decided to tease lance instead. He pinched Lance’s nipples while biting lightly on his shoulder. “Hm, look at her Lance. Look at her take him so easily. Don’t you gag when you do that?”

Another pinch and Lance thrust into Allura. “Aah… yes… b-but I like gagging…”

Shiro bit his lip. He gripped Allura’s hair with his prosthetic hand, forcing her head back so he could slam into her again. 

Keith smirked to himself, seeing how his two friends were already losing control. 

“A-aah! Fuck, I’m going to come,” Lance yelled. 

“Stop, both of you.” Keith growled. He held Lance’s hips in place.

There was a panicked look in Shiro’s eyes. His face was completely flustered and covered in sweat. He was about to come too. 

“K-Keith!” Lance complained. 

Keith slapped Lance’s ass. “You know I’m the only one that can come inside her. Pull out, both of you.”

With a whine the two did as commanded. Their cocks were red, ready to release when given permission. Allura’s mouth was swollen, while her pussy was throbbing to be filled again.

Allura fell onto her desk, her breath ragged. Keith immediately went to her front, lifting her up so she could lean on his body. “How are you doing?” He pushed away her bangs and tucked them under her ear. 

She let out a low moan. “Good, so good Keith. But I want to come.”

He kissed her forehead. “I know,” He reached behind her and undid the tie. She flexed her hands to get feeling back, “Are you ready for more?”

“Yes,” she begged, “Please, I want you Keith.”

“Lay on your back.” Keith pushed her back slightly. “Can Shiro and Lance come on you? Cover your pretty face?”

“Yeeesss!” Allura drawled out, encouraging the other two to come closer again. Shiro was by her face while Lance stood to her chest. She reached her hands out and gripped them both. Her slim fingers ran up and down their shafts, focusing just under the head where they were the most sensitive. She moved her head slightly and flicked her tongue out, licking the precum on Shiro’s slit. Lance moved as close as possible to her chest, his dick touching her nipple. 

Keith easily slid into her, and threw his head back from her warmth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in so that he was buried deep. Oh, she was  _ very _ wet, very warm, and so ready to come. 

Keith wasted no time, too turned on and hot for teasing anymore. His movements were shallow but rougher than Lance as he worked her to the edge. Allura bottomed out, asking Keith to just pound her while she took care of the other two. 

Shiro and Lance were lost in Allura’s touch. Their eyes were closed with their hips moving in her hands, letting her finish them off. They were too slow for her liking, though, so Allura pumped Lance while she sucked on the tip of Shiro’s cock. 

That was enough to have them come. Lance moaned lewdly while Shiro bit his lips so the office couldn’t hear them. Lance came on her chest, covering her breasts. Allura pulled out so that Shiro could come on her face. He hit her eyes and cheek. 

Keith watched them, waiting until they were done before he finished her off. With a grunt Keith finally came, spilling his seed deep into her. His thumb twitched as he circled her clit, resulting in her own climax. Her back arched as her hands reached out to hold onto something. Shiro and Lance quickly caught her hands, holding her as she and Keith rode through their orgasm. 

Allura’s mouth was hung open, gasping and panting from the sensation. Shiro’s cum dripped from her eyes down to her lips, which she eagerly licked. Keith felt her insides tighten and throb around him causing him to shudder. 

“Holy fuck,” Lance panted, squeezing her hand. 

Keith wiped his forehead. “Fuck indeed. Fuck that was good. Allura, are you…? Allura?”

The other two feel her go limp in their hands. They said her name again with no reply. 

Keith panicked, pulling out and running to her side. “Allura?” Oh god, they were too rough on her. They may have hurt her, but he wasn’t sure where because her head seemed fine and--

Allura gasped out a light snore and snuggled into Keith’s chest. 

Shiro blinked. “Did she… fall asleep?”

“Oh my god.” Lance said. “We fucked her to sleep.” Keith turned to him with a pout. “Hey it was vulgar but true. Has she been getting sleep?”

“Yes? No?” Keith answered as she snored. “She’s still on the phone when I fall asleep…”

Shiro ran his hands through his hair. “Uh, that’s good she’s finally sleeping but it’s only 1 o’clock. What are we going to do?”

They all looked at one another. Each of their clothes were wrinkled, untucked, and dripping with sweat. Allura, on the other hand, was completely naked, covered in their semen and her sweat. Yet she looked so contented in Keith’s arms. Her mouth was in a smile, and it almost sounded like she was  _ purring _ .

“Well, I’m canceling my afternoon class.” Keith said, taking out his cellphone to send an email.

Lance stretched his arms out with a yawn. “Me too.”

“What? I need to take care of my girlfriend. Why are you skipping?”

“I’m  _ tired _ . Having sex with you and Allura is so exhausting.”

Keith’s eye twitched. “ _ You _ started it!”

“Yeah but you two are so demanding! Do this, do that, always in control.” Lance waved him off.

“Listen here Sanchez you weren’t--”

“Guys.” Shiro interrupted, pointing to Allura.

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, while Keith flipped him off. 

* * *

Allura was sleeping on a cloud. A big, fluffy cloud that smelled like rose petals and Chinese food.

She rolled around in her cloud before she realized they were her comforters. With a groan she sat up, blinking away the eye dust to see where she was. It was dark in her bedroom, but the clock read 7 o’clock. There was a noise in the living room.

Wait, why was she at home? 

Allura looked at her clothes to see she was only wearing her large nightgown that hung off her shoulder. She rushed into the living room for answers. Where was her cellphone? She had a call with Germany hours ago and did that even go through?!

She slid into the living room. “Keith!”

Keith was in the middle of folding what looked to be her work clothes. He was wearing his black night shirt and sweats, while his hair was in a pony tail. He had a mouthful of noodles. Two take out boxes were on their coffee table. “Evening Princess.” He said after chewing. 

She blinked rapidly. “Germany! My stocks-- Zarkon!” 

Keith held out a box. “Stir-fry?”

“Keith!” 

Smiling, Keith stood up and took her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “Don’t worry. Shiro called Kaufman, and better yet,” Lance squeezed her, “Some scandal with Galra’s overseas department has the media all of them.”

“What?” Allura asked, pulling away. 

“CNN broke the news just after lunch, so Zarkon is off your ass until further notice.” Keith said, kissing her cheeks. “I got Chinese food for tonight if that’s okay.”

The grumble in her stomach answered that. “God I’m starving.” 

She sat down with him, viciously opening her stir-fry. 

Keith rubbed her back. “So, uh, this is going to sound strange, but please tell me you remembered what happened before you fell asleep?”

What happened? Yeah, that was a good question. She was on the phone with someone in their New York office, then in Korea.... Her face turned scarlet. Keith scratched his cheek. “Oh my god. In my office?!”

“Uh… to be fair we’ve been meaning to christen it?”

She buried her face in her hands. She was embarrassed how  _ right _ Keith was… and how much she encouraged them to do that. Any other day she would have been all for it, but this week had been nothing but non-stop work, and she had been skipping lunch and maybe only got four hours of sleep.

“Allura? Are you okay?” Keith’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. 

“Ah… yes Keith.” She was still embarrassed, but only because how much she  _ wanted _ them. Her groin suddenly felt warm as she pressed her knees together. 

Keith raised his eyebrow at her actions. His hand went from her back down to her butt. “Princess? Is there more I need to take care of?”

Allura shook her head. “No! Not right now. How did you get me home?”

Keith scratched his cheek with a nervous smile. “Trust me, it looked suspicious. Lance pulled your car into the alleyway while I took you out the back. Uh, I had to ask Pidge to erase the security footage. Also any scratches on your car was Lance, I swear.”

Allura pouted at the last part, obviously seeing the lie through Keith. She had to see the damage later and interrogate how he really damaged her car. Although, that issue was beside the point. 

Another wave of fatigue rushed over her. Had she really not been sleeping as much as she thought? Whenever she came home Keith had dinner ready, and by the time she was off the phone Keith was long asleep. 

He was trying to be affectionate, too, to distract him from her work. But she kept brushing him off. She knew he meant well, and seeing their take out food, and the memory of her office, only proved that more. Keith, Lance, and Shiro all just wanted to make sure she was okay. 

“May I have a bath?” Allura requested before clearing her throat. “And some water. My throat is parched.”

“I can do that. And yeah you… uh. Well let’s say Lance will want tips on how you,” Keith gulped, “took Shiro like that. Anyway!” Keith sat up suddenly. “I’m gonna prepare that bath… and you finish eating.”

“Keith.” Allura said, tugging his shirt. When he turned around, she pulled him down into a deep kiss. Keith took her face into his hands and held her. “Thank you.” She said when they broke apart.

Keith gave her a tender smile. “For what?”

“For taking care of me.”

He kissed her forehead. “Anything for my Princess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://mikuridaigo.tumblr.com)


End file.
